The present invention concerns a suspension device comprising a girder and a suspension means adapted for releasable connection thereto in order to suspend objects from the girder, the girder being adapted to be supported in a substantially horizontal position between vertical rails arranged at a defined mutual distance and each having at least one slot, the girder being constituted by a section having a web portion, located in the operative state of the girder in a substantially vertical plane, and at least one flange portion angled substantially 90° thereto.
Particularly concerned is a suspension device for use in a system of vertical rails normally serving to support shelf-supporting brackets. For this purpose such rails have along their length a plurality of equally long and uniformly spaced slots, normally in two equal parallel rows. Hook-shaped protrusions of the brackets are introduced in these slots, so that the brackets are supported in a vertical as well as in a horizontal direction.
The slots may also be used for connecting other items included in the system, such as shelf-supporting shelf gables that are normally suspended from only one row of slots in each of two parallel rails.